


Pójdę się przywitać

by Regalia92



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gdaczące baby, Gen, Gossip, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: Dział Podtrzymywania Życia świętuje. Uwagę Anthony'ego przyciąga mężczyzna siedzący przy barze.





	Pójdę się przywitać

**Author's Note:**

> Polubiłam moją biedną parkę (co za zuchwałość, moją?). Kilka chwil ekranowych Bellamy'ego i praktyczne zero Aquilante pozwala na tworzenie różnych scenariuszy. Minie trochę czasu nim się rozruszam z pomysłami, ale jak na razie mam monopol w Prey (hm, nikt inny nie pisze, ni tłumaczy na polski), a to atut.
> 
> Czasem piszę słuchając muzyki klasycznej. Ten tekst powstał przy współpracy z panem Gershwinem i jego Błękitną Rapsodią.

Divya cieszyła się, że pomimo oferty pracy w HP dołączyła do grupy TranStaru. Poznała tutaj bardzo ciekawych ludzi, znalazła narzeczonego i zawarła nowe przyjaźnie. I miała wspaniałego szefa. Aquilante był miły, wyrozumiały i dla każdego miał czas. Miał dziwne nawyki, jak choćby chodzenie na boso po Arboretum czy czytanie harlequinów z serii Moherr King, jednak dobry był z niego człowiek.

A dzisiaj świętowali. Szef próbował wynająć cały bar stacji, jednak udało mu się zdobyć jedynie cztery stoliki. Właściwie to i lepiej, gdyż część załogi wymówiła się od świętowania. Przyszło dziesięć osób, jedynie damska część personelu. Pracownice zsunęły stoliki, tworząc jeden wielki, długi stół. Divya siedziała w towarzystwie Lan, Brendy, Tali i szefa. 

Anthony z uwagą przysłuchiwał się Brendzie i pustym wzrokiem patrzył na swój nietknięty drink, kiedy do baru wszedł nowy szef działu Psychotronicznego. Mężczyzna ruszył do baru, usiadł na krześle i zamówił drinka. Wyciągnął z kieszeni kitla smartfona i nachylił się nad nim. Ze znużoną miną przeglądał zawartość archaicznego telefonu. A Aquilante nie potrafił oderwać od niego oczu.

\- A kto to? - zapytał Aquilante. - Ten przy barze.

\- A, to Sylvain Bellamy - odparła Brenda kiwając głową. - Przyjęli go na miejsce starego Dogsona.

\- Dawno?

\- Nie, jakieś dwa tygodnie temu. 

\- A! Spotkałam go wczoraj w holu - włączyła się do rozmowy Lan. - Nieprzyjemny typ.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał wyraźnie zdziwiony mężczyzna. - Jak tak na niego patrzę, to wygląda na całkiem przyjemnego...

\- Szefie daj sobie spokój - machnęła dłonią Talia. - Wygląda na sztywnego, zadufanego w sobie snoba.

\- I jego wygląd! Ma zdecydowanie za dużo piegów i zbyt wysokie czoło.

\- No i ciągle łazi w tym fartuchu, jakby nie miał żadnego innego ubrania.

\- Hej, ja też ciągle chodzę w szelkach i jakoś nie narzekacie na to, że nie ubieram się po cywilnemu - żachnął się Anthony.

\- Tak, szefie, ale pan wciąż jest w pracy.

\- Może on też ciągle pracuje?

\- Słyszałam od Lahzar, że był żonaty - wtrąciła Divya.

\- Był?

\- Ponoć baba go zostawiła dla młodszego - wyjaśniła Naazm. - Rok po ślubie, przykra sprawa.

\- Ja się tam jej nie dziwię - odparła Talia. - To widać, że z takim facetem żadna babka nie wytrzymie. Spójrzcie tylko na niego, chodząca nędza.

\- Nooo, całkiem możliwe. A dzieci mieli? - spytała Lan.

\- Chyba nie.

\- Pewnie jest impotentem i mu nie staje - pokiwała głową Lan.

\- Albo gorzej, to jakiś zboczony zwyrodnialec i biedna kobieta nie potrafiła odnaleźć się w jego chorych fantazjach.

\- Widzisz, szefie, odpuść sobie - powiedziała Nguyen. - Facet zdecydowanie nie dla ciebie. Co innego nasz Carlos...

-Umięśniony...

\- Opalony...

\- Zna się na mechanice...

\- Lubi chodzić bez ubrania...

\- No i wszyscy go znamy - zakończyła wyliczanie superlatyw Popinga Lan. - Szefie, dałbyś szansę zakochanemu po uszy młodzikowi. Szefie, słuchasz mnie? Halooo, szefieee, pobudkaaa. 

\- Szefie? - spytała Naaz, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Aquilante. Ten powrócił na ziemię z krainy zamyślenia i przestał wpatrywać się w plecy Bellamy'ego. Nawet słowa z gdakania swych pracownic nie usłyszał. I dobrze, plotki go nie interesowały. Chwycił szkło i duszkiem wypił swój alkohol.

\- Drogie panie, postanowiłem - odparł, powoli wstając z krzesła. - Na chwilę was opuszczę. Idę się przywitać.

\- Co?! - wrzasnęła Lan. Reszta biesiadników spojrzała na nią, wyraźnie zaciekawiona, co się dzieje. - Szefie, nie idź w paszczę lwa! Oprzytomnij!

\- On jest brzydki! - podchwyciła Cabrea. - I stary! I niemiły!

\- I jest od Psychicznych - dodała Talia. - Oni są porąbani!

\- Powodzenia, szefie, trzymam kciuki - powiedziała Divya. Aquilante puścił w jej stronę oczko, odchrząknął i ruszył do baru.

\- To będzie katastrofa - biadoliła Cabrera. - Ka-ta-stro-fa. On go wyśmieje. On go poniży. A potem cały dział Psychicznych będzie się z szefa śmiał!

\- Nooo, totalna porażka. Zobaczycie! Nic z tego nie wyjdzie!

\- Jeśli nie przywali szefowi w twarz, to ja jestem baletnica - dodała Talia. - Oby nie połapał się o co chodzi i po prostu uznał szefa za nieszkodliwego świra.

\- A może... - zaczęła Naaz.

\- Co "może", co "może"? - rzuciła zirytowana Cabrera. - Naaz, idź, ratuj szefa, on cię posłucha. No idź!

\- Nie - odparła Divya. - Zamknijcie się i patrzcie.

Anthony dotarł do miejsca, gdzie siedział Bellamy. Sylvain spojrzał na mężczyznę i po chwili wyciągnął rękę. Tamten pochwycił ją i pocałował w grzbiet. To był jeden z jego dziwnych nawyków - bez względu na to z kim się witał, zawsze całował go w rękę (o ile mógł, miał awersję do lateksowych rękawiczek). Kobiety reagowały śmiechem i uciekały wzrokiem w bok. Mężczyźni najczęściej wybałuszali oczy i szybko wyrywali dłoń z jego ręki.

A Sylvain Bellamy jedynie uśmiechnął się.

\- Trafiony-zatopiony - rzuciła zadowolona Divya.

\- Biedny Carlos - chlipnęła Lan. - A taką idealną parą byliby ze szefem...

\- Zobaczycie, że nic dobrego z tego nie będzie - zaczęła zrzędzić Tali. - Mówię wam. Daje temu związk... Tfu! No, daje im co najwyżej tydzień.

\- Miesiąc - rzuciła Brenda.

\- Maksymalnie dwa tygodnie - odparła Lan. Spojrzała na Naaz. - A ty jak myślisz? Ile ze sobą wytrzymają?

Divya zerknęła w stronę baru. 

\- Myślę, że będą ze sobą przez bardzo, bardzo długi czas - upiła łyk piwa. - Może nawet do samego końca.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie pytajcie mnie, co to Moherr King. Jedynie mogę powiedzieć, że to seria romansów. Wiem, że generalnie na Talosie jest mesa i nie ma baru jako takiego, ale co tam, u mnie jest.


End file.
